


Say Goodnight and Go

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: It was never enough, laying in bed next to him wishing that she could have more. And yet, she hated when those moments had to end, so she indulges herself for just one night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Say Goodnight and Go

**_Beep Beep Beep_ **

There it was again, that cursed sound that Marinette wished never came, the signal of the end of her time as Ladybug for the night and her return to her normal life. Inconvenient and painful as always, always seeming to pop up at the moments that she wanted it to the least. Her eyes opened immediately, thoughts of sleep then fading in the distance. She had to be responsible, she always had to be reasonable.

Adrien shifted beside her, his hand on her stomach pushing her in closer as he groaned, head shifting to lay in the in-between of neck and shoulder. His jaw rubbed against her skin, chin tucking over her shoulder as his fingers flexed against her, gripping her suit. “Ten more minutes,” he begged, his breath ghosting against her neck, “I won’t look.”

“Adrien,” she said with a sigh, hands sitting atop his to push them away, almost immediately regretting it when the warmth of him left her. “Adrien, I have to go.”

He groaned but did not argue, hands still laying inches from her flesh even as she pried them off. He knew better than to argue; they both did. If he were to formally say stay, she would have stayed, but it wouldn’t have been right. They were friends, just friends; at least in these forms. She was Ladybug, protector of the city, and he was Adrien, the boy who asked her to lay beside him so that he wouldn’t feel quite lonely. She was doing him a service, saving him in a way, and he was just another innocent bystander who needed her.

Nevermind the fact that she didn’t know that he was Chat Noir, who found their long hours together to never be enough, and he didn’t know that she was Marinette, who would drop everything just to make sure he was okay. This was just friends at the purest, right?

She turned to him, hand brushing away blonde locks to expose his forehead and wishing she could feel his skin through her suit. As always, simple touches like that weren’t enough. Marinette leaned over, her lips just barely brushing against his forehead. In her dreams, she would kiss him like that every morning, whispering wishes of good luck against his skin. In reality, this was the first time and would likely be the last.

His eyes didn’t dare open, yet she heard his breath tremble. A part of her wished that she could save that moment, the look of the pink dusting his cheeks as his lips just barely parted, his fingers curling at the sides, and his beautiful eyes barely shut as he savored the sensation of her mouth on his skin. Maybe if she could have, the distance between them at school wouldn’t feel so long.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she whispered as he opened his eyes, her hand resting softly on his cheek. She wondered if he could see it behind her eyes, the unsaid I love you. Would he understand what the look on her face meant?

He must have, because he looked just the same as her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm-up from me today, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sort of hiatus on my longer works until I finishing moving and polishing releases for my actual job.
> 
> If you like my writing and you want to see more, feel free to drop a request in my ask box at [ my tumblr blog ](https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com/), where I will try to be as active as possible in fulfilling them. All of my fanfiction will be posted to my AO3, so stay tuned.


End file.
